Elijah and Tristan
The relationship between the Original Vampire Elijah Mikaelson and his first sired non-original Vampire, Tristan de Martel. Elijah and Tristan's relationship began in 1002, Southern France after Tristan's servant, Lucien aided the Original Vampires during their early days by bringing them to the castle of Tristan's father. History 1002, Southern France After Elijah and his family successfully presented themselves as nobles to Count de Martel, they attended a party in his court. Tristan and his sister Aurora arrived but their servant, Lucien, warned the vampires to stay away from them. During the next year, the vampires had assimilated well to the noble society, only Elijah's youngest brother, Kol Mikaelson, would feed on villagers indiscriminately. One of the survivors of his attacks was a woman who Tristan found. She told him what she had seen and he learned the truth about his father's guests. When Tristan tortured Lucien for seemingly having an affair with Aurora, he was confronted by Elijah and Klaus, who wanted him to stop punishing Lucien. Tristan boldly refused and told them that he knew the truth about them. When they threatened to kill him, Tristan promised them that if he died, he had prepared messengers to spread the word about their true nature, possibly catching the attention of whoever they were running from. The Originals backed down from the threat. Some time later, Elijah turned Tristan into the first vampire in his sire line. The Originals Series In ''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'', after Elijah had heard that Aya had abducted Marcel, he found them in a large house. When he threatened Aya, Tristan revealed himself to his sire. When they had a moment alone, Tristan told him that Marcel's abduction happened because Marcel was a potential recruit for The Strix and that he wasn't a part of the real threat; the growing sire line war. Tristan told him that thanks to him and The Strix, Elijah's sire line had beaten back Lucien and now Lucien was desperate to exterminate Elijah's whole line by killing him. When Elijah remained skeptical, Tristan assured him that he was underestimating Lucien and that Lucien may try to use Klaus, his sire, against Klaus. Tristan revealed that he knew about Elijah's feud with his brother and that Lucien would try and use it to his advantage. When Elijah said that Klaus was already going to kill Lucien, Tristan told him that he couldn't be allowed to do that, since Lucien knew the location of a weapon that could kill them all. Elijah took Tristan' advice and stopped Klaus. Quotes Gallery Trivia *Tristan was the first vampire ever sired by Elijah. *Elijah and Tristan both seemed to have played a part in the formation of The Strix, with Tristan remaining its current leader. *They both dress in a very similar fashion, in fine suits and ties. They also both carry a handkerchief that they use to wipe off any blood they get on them. See More Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:The Originals Characters Category:Help Needed Category:Enemy Relationship